


Shoujo Fantasy

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [61]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which too much shoujo manga can give you funny ideas about romance</p><p>Prompt sentence: “How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoujo Fantasy

He loomed over Nagisa, pressing him back against the wall as he brought his face close to his ear and hissed, “How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me?”

Nagisa looked up at him wide-eyed for a moment, before scrunching his nose.

“No, no, Rin-chan! You have to do it more forcefully! Bang your hands against the wall by my head like, ‘Wham’! I told you, you’re angry that you saw me dancing in a club with another man! And you’re jealous. I know you know the scene I mean - I’ve seen you reading shoujo-manga, Rin-chan!”

Rin started and snarled at him for that, defensive, but that only got him a 'yes, that’s it, Rin-chan!’ so he rolled his eyes, huffed and loomed again. This time he smacked his hand against the wall with a meaty ’thwack’, hard enough to make Nagisa jump even when he had been expecting it. He pressed his body close, hemming Nagisa in with his presence and growled,

“How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me?”

Nagisa shivered, released a shuddering breath and lowered his eyes. He bit his lip and looked up, coy, his voice a whisper that the shakiness of his breath hadn’t quite left, but his lips were smiling, pleased.

“Yeah…like that….”

“And then what happens?” Rin’s voice was a breath against his lips, something amused and intrigued all at once.

“And then…I swoon in your arms like this,” Nagisa wound his arms around his Rin’s neck and let his weight drop. “And I tell you I’m sorry and you can do what you like to me.”

Rin’s automatic, unconscious reaction to that was to wrap his arms around Nagisa and press his back, flush against the wall with a knee between his legs. It was the perfect position to grind and the friction between their denim clad legs was delicious. Nagisa groaned at the sensation, low and long, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. His pink, parted lips were so tempting, Rin couldn’t help but take them in kiss, darting his tongue between for a lazy exploration, losing themselves as they rocked slowly together.


End file.
